The present invention relates, generally speaking, to the field of information technologies.
More precisely, according to one of its first aspects, the invention relates to a device for remote status readings, comprising a communication network, a central controller linked to the communication network, and a plurality of peripheral devices linked to the controller through the intermediary of the network, each peripheral device adopting, at each instant, an instantaneous status belonging to a plurality of possible statuses, and the controller periodically scanning the peripheral devices to read their instantaneous status.
Even though many known devices fulfil this definition, these devices usually involve using sophisticated means, leading to a relatively high structural complexity.